


Lazy Morning

by JJKMagic



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJKMagic/pseuds/JJKMagic
Summary: There were many things Dante had yet to get used to after the whole Urizen disaster.Among them waking up to V, curled up lazily against him in bed, was admittedly one of the most pleasant ones.Now with FANART <3Written for SpardaWeek Day 2.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm late. Well, actually I'm BARELY in time. Enjoy!
> 
> Fully edited, but not beta-ed! This is as pretty as it's gonna get xD  
> Also this now has FANART! <3 Check the end notes for a link <3

The moment Dante woke up he knew it was way too early to be awake, simply because it was _always_ too early to wake up. If it was up to him he might as well sleep all day, maybe take a little break for pizza, and then sleep some more. Unfortunately most people didn’t share that philosophy, so he, too, had eventually gotten used to forcing himself out of bed at some point during the day.

But it wasn’t so bad. These days he might even be tempted to say that it had its good side, too, or maybe he should say its good _"sight",_ namely the one he woke up to every day. It made it just a tiny bit easier to open his eyes in the morning and stop pretending the world didn’t exist as long as he didn’t.

He could feel it: the warmth of his bed that he still wasn’t used to and that had little to do with the sunlight streaming through the broken blind he had yet to bother fixing.

Dante reached out with one hand, carefully, just until he met something soft and warm that definitely wasn't a blanket, and smiled. That alone, knowing _he_ was there, was enough to convince him to open his eyes. He blinked them open, mindful of the sun that had a tendency to shine right into his eyes, no matter what time it was. Today, though, it had already moved past him, highlighting jet black locks and a pale face instead. V’s hair was curled and disheveled. His expression was soft, seemingly content, free from worry or pain. Dante was glad to say that it had been some time since he had last seen either marring the other’s face.

The sight still left him breathless, no matter how often he had already woken up to it. His heart clenched almost painfully in both disbelief and utter joy.

This man was _his_ now. He was always at Dante's side, and he was so willingly. He had chosen Dante out of his own volition like only a true fool could, or maybe someone who loved deeply, whose love went deeper than Dante’s flaws and his false bravado. Before he knew it Dante was reaching out to cup a pale cheek that the morning light was dancing upon all too playfully, doing so with a gentleness Dante didn’t even know he possessed.

“You’re beautiful, V,” he whispered, for no one to hear but himself and the soft light dancing across V’s still form.

It was an observation he probably didn’t share nearly enough. He often didn’t even dare to in fear of sounding too sappy. But what could Dante say? He _loved_ this man, which was as simple as it was frightening. Or maybe "frightening" wasn’t the right word, but new, _foreign_ , something he still had to get used to.

V was stirring, nuzzling into Dante’s hand as he moved just the tiniest bit closer in his sleep. He stilled once he could feel Dante’s body against his, and Dante presumed he had gone back to sleep.

Just as he thought that, V’s eyes opened, focusing on Dante right away. Dante felt weirdly giddy to know that he was the first thing V woke up to in the morning, especially when those jade green eyes seemed to sparkle upon recognizing him and V’s lovely pink lips turned into a soft, sleepy smile.

“Morning, _gorgeous_ ,” Dante breathed softly.

He was tempted to kiss those smiling lips, so he did just that, pressing a chaste little peck to V’s lips. V’s eyes closed at the action before smiling at him once more.

“Good morning, Dante,” V greeted him in return, and the sound of his low, sleepy voice even made up for the lack of a pet name. Dante could live with that.

V sat up and the thin blanket covering him slipped from his shoulders to pool in his lap. Knowing he wore nothing beneath, due to certain activities last night, was almost too much to bear. V, however, wasn’t awake enough to notice Dante’s blatant staring, much less the _inappropriate_ thoughts that quickly started filling his mind.

It was a shame, really, that Dante’s demon nature prevented marks from remaining on his skin for longer than a few minutes at best, whereas V bore every mark with a nonchalance that bordered on pride.

There they were: soft markings barely peeking out from beneath the blanket, left behind by Dante’s own hands. They would fade soon, in fact Dante had been unaware he had left them at all, but V hadn’t complained. The marks left by Dante’s lips and teeth, however, those would stay for a while longer, adding to the artwork on V’s skin with a touch of pink and red. On V’s neck for example, both left and right, just shy of the thin black lines adorning it.

Dante sat up as well, his hands wrapping around V’s waist, and nuzzled against the yet sensitive marks on his neck. _That_ got V’s attention and the man suddenly sat up straighter.

Now Dante had done the same thing enough times to know that this could go one of two ways: either V would push him away with a playful, bordering on exasperated, remark about Dante being insatiable _or…_

A moment later V relaxed into the hold, shifting his head to give Dante more room, all the while humming quietly, curiously.

“You seem to be in a good mood,” V remarked, not sounding put off at all.

Dante liked what that meant, _a lot_.

“Waking up with you, how couldn’t I be?”

V chuckled, soft, little vibrations Dante could feel where he rested against V’s skin, tempting a smile onto his own lips.

“Charming. And I’m sure that’s the _only_ reason.”

Dante grinned as he lavished some attention on the marks he had left last night, making a show out of licking his lips as he pulled away again.

“Well, you being so gorgeous certainly helps.”

A sultry little smirk formed on V’s lips, but it was never _that_ easy.

“And with ' _gorgeous’_ I’m sure you mean naked.”

“I didn’t say that!” Dante quickly defended himself.

“But you thought it.”

He hadn’t, not really… Well, not all that _much_ anyway. Instead of replying, though, Dante pounced, pinning V beneath him. The other man didn’t seem surprised, but offered no resistance.

“I see you have changed tactics,” he commented calmly.

It was just the tiniest bit disappointing really, but at this point Dante should have been used to V defying his expectations. V wouldn’t be here if he didn’t, after all, so Dante simply grinned down at him.

“Now shut up, and let me make you feel good.”

At that something in V’s expression changed, growing almost soft. He linked one hand behind Dante’s head to pull him close.

“ _You always do_ ,” he said softly, and if that wasn’t just entirely unfair Dante didn’t know what was.

He groaned, not bothering to resist the temptation to kiss V for real. Judging from how he could feel V smile against his lips the other man surely didn’t seem opposed.

Was he allowed to be sappy yet? Dante pondered over that as they broke apart and he stared into those soft green depths.

Screw it.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, softer than he intended.

He wasn’t getting sentimental, he _wasn’t_ , but V’s smile grew softer.

“As you keep saying.”

Dante smiled as well. “Do I really?”

“Don’t tell me the ‘Legendary Devil Hunter’ is _nervous?”_

Leaning closer Dante brushed his lips against V’s smiling ones.

“Why? Do I have a reason to?”

V chuckled, a sound as rare as it was beautiful, the hand still at the back of Dante’s head stroking softly through his hair.

“I don’t see any,” he replied.

There was a smirk playing on his lips that Dante was quick to mirror, kissing V once more before trailing lower. He pressed a kiss to V’s cheek and jaw, earning another soft chuckle. When he reached his goal down on V’s neck he made sure to kiss both of the marks before nipping one of them with his teeth. V groaned low in his throat, hand burying further into Dante’s silver-white locks.

“You like that, huh?”

At that moment V used the grip he had on Dante to tilt his head up and look at him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“I would like it if you moved this _on_. Unless this is all you are planning to do?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Dante grinned, “there’s a lot more where that came from.”

He sat up quickly, using one hand to pin both of V’s in place over his head. V merely quirked an eyebrow at the action, watching him expectantly.

Intimidation was never going to work on V anyway, so Dante wasted no time in going for his actual goal, though he couldn’t help admiring them beforehand. They were right there, after all: all cute and pink and _vulnerable_.

“Dante?” V asked after a moment of Dante just silently staring at him, and Dante noticed just a hint of trepidation in his usual calm voice.

Dante just grinned before squeezing one of V’s nipples. V gasped and immediately started to squirm in his grasp.

_"Dante!"_

The devil hunter chuckled, relishing the soft gasps and moans spilling from V’s lips when all Dante did was to rub that one little bud between his fingers. V was just delightfully sensitive, especially _right_ there. The other little bud looked almost lonely though. Seeing as his other hand was still occupied Dante would just have to remedy that with his mouth, wouldn’t he?

V’s squirming only increased when he realized what Dante was about to do, and the full-body shiver when Dante’s lips closed around the sensitive flesh was the greatest reward, even _before_ Dante started sucking.

With soft, desperate gasps filling his ears Dante slowly eased his grip on V’s hands, and not a moment later they were on him. One hand landed back in his hair and the other on his shoulder, but Dante couldn’t tell whether V was trying to push him away or pull him closer.

“D-Dante, stop _teasing!_ ” V gasped and Dante delighted in hearing that sultry voice waver and break, all due to his own actions.

Dante let up then, smirking down at the other man.

“What makes you think I’m teasing?”

V glared at him, though his reddened face severely diminished the intended effect.

“Your _smirk_ , just to name one thing.”

“Alright, you got me," Dante admitted easily. "So, I take it you’re not opposed to taking this further?” he asked, already leaning towards the bedside table where they kept their supplies.

V rolled his eyes.

“I would have kicked you out of the bed long ago if I was.”

That was all he needed to hear as Dante retrieved the lube from the drawer.

“I know. Don’t worry, just making sure.”

Dante shifted a little further down the bed so V had more room to move. Not needing any further prompting V lay down and spread his legs, allowing Dante to settle between them. Dante grinned lewdly down at him as he went to spread some of the liquid on his fingers before reaching down. V let out a sigh that sounded like a mixture of exasperated and amused, before that too, turned into a gasp as Dante slid a finger into him.

V was always sensitive, but also quick to adjust, so Dante didn’t wait long before slowly opening him up with shallow thrusts. V moaned softly, moving slowly in time with Dante's finger. He seemed comfortable enough, so Dante added another one, still keeping his thrusts shallow to get V used to the sensation. At least that was his _intention_ but—

“I’m not made of _glass_ , Dante,” V complained, green eyes dark and challenging as he looked at him.

Dante let out an amused huff before he added a third finger and started moving them immediately. V groaned in appreciation, erasing all worries of moving too fast.

"Hn… _deeper…_ ”

Dante couldn’t help but grin, feeling inordinately pleased that he had gotten V to the point where he knew what he wanted, even if that meant that he tended to be quite demanding. Dante was also pleased, he rediscovered at the high-pitched keen that left V when Dante complied with his demand, that V was just as sensitive as that first time Dante had been allowed to touch him like this.

“I'm ready. _Please…_ ” V sighed into his ear, audibly breathless.

Dante withdrew his fingers, wiping them off carelessly, before moving. With a suggestive grin he reclined against the headboard, legs spread in obvious invitation.

V watched him, a healthy flush and just a hint of hesitation on his face when he realized what Dante wanted him to do.

“You up to it?” Dante asked, only half-teasing.

The look of determination he was faced with just a moment later was all the answer he got. V moved over, lifting one leg—that lovely cock of his right in front of Dante's face for one teasingly fleeting moment—and straddling Dante in one fluid motion.

He loved that about V. He was unafraid, practically _eager_ , to try new things, and Dante was more than willing to teach him.

The smirk on V's face when they were but inches apart was one of the most beautiful things the devil hunter had ever seen, and Dante was helpless to watch as V rose once more, one hand reaching behind himself to hold Dante's cock in a sure grip.

Dante held his breath, restraining himself from thrusting up with abandon when he felt himself line up with V's perky little hole. He let V lead, watching with bated breath as the man began lowering himself. V’s smirk slowly fell from his lips as his expression tensed and his eyes closed in obvious discomfort. Dante was quick to grab onto his waist, both to steady the other man and to hold his progress.

"Take it slow," he breathed softly as those beautiful eyes fluttered open once more to look at him, “there's no rush."

V just looked at him for a moment before nodding almost imperceptibly. His arms reached out to steady himself on Dante's chest before he started moving once more, this time steadied by Dante's firm, supportive grip.

It was slow but steady going from there, and the soft, satisfied noise that left V when Dante finally bottomed out was like the sound of heaven.

"You feel _good_ ," V sighed against Dante's lips, capturing them in a hungry kiss.

Dante hummed questioningly but gladly met V with equally eager lips.

"Glad you think so," he said amused once his lips were released again.

He loosened his grip on V’s waist, instead offering soft strokes along V's flank as he savored the feeling of being buried to the hilt in soft, welcoming flesh.

"You gonna do it yourself?" Dante asked, smiling lazily up at V who responded with a smirk of his own.

"I will certainly try."

And that smirk was truly worthy of a devil as V rose up on his knees, giving Dante no time to prepare himself, before he dropped down again, drawing groans from both of them.

"You're a real devil, you know that?" Dante growled as he leaned up for a filthy kiss. V's only reaction was to purr as if he had just received the best compliment, that beautiful bastard.

"And here I thought that was your job," V replied smoothly as if he wasn't just as desperate as Dante.

V rose up before Dante could even think to respond again, more slowly this time, until but the tip remained, before sliding back down, growing more confident with each downward motion until he settled into a slow rhythm.

Dante groaned, kissing and nipping aimlessly at V's neck, listening to the other's breathless gasps and soft, little moans. V’s black curtain of hair covered the both of them as he turned his head to look down at Dante, a teasing little smile on his lips until it was broken by another gasp. He was beautiful like this, and more perfect than he had any right to be.

That was also something new for Dante. Slow sex had never been of interest to him before, but with V those lazy, intimate moments were the most satisfying experience he could ever have hoped for. V kept up a rhythm that was slow without being unsatisfying, stoking equally slow-burning embers of pleasure deep in his gut.

V's head landed in the junction between Dante's neck and shoulder, breathing irregularly as his rhythm faltered. Dante took over when he saw V's legs trembling from the effort to keep himself up. It still surprised Dante how light the man was, all the confidence and stubbornness of a demon wrapped into a frail human body. Dante loved him all the more for it, primal desires to claim and own creating a surprising harmony with the overpowering urge to protect and nurture that Dante was all but helpless to obey.

" _Dante_ ," V all but sighed into his ear and Dante remembered he still had a job to do.

He lifted the body on top of him with ease, dragging V back down at the same time as he thrust up, earning the most beautiful moan yet. V abandoned his steadying hold to wrap his arms around Dante instead, digging dull claws into his shoulder blades. Dante growled approvingly as he repeated the motion, over and over again, setting a faster pace as he felt them both nearing their peak.

"V, are you—"

 _"Yes,_ please _... together..."_

"Fuck," Dante groaned, picking up the pace, making sure to thrust hard and deep until V's moans were little more than broken sobs.

He grabbed V's cock, lying hot and leaking between their bodies, and gave but a single tight-gripped stroke as he thrust up into V's already abused prostrate and the world turned white.

V came gasping, spreading hot, sticky liquid between their bodies, clamping down mercilessly around Dante who spilled deep within him until nothing was left to give.

V sagged against him, spent and exhausted, breathing harshly into Dante's neck. With how little he weighed Dante had no problem letting him rest right where he was, even as the mess between them slowly grew uncomfortable.

Dante's own devil nature had him fully recovered in less than a minute, so he had all the time in the world to dote on V. He softly brushed messy strands of hair out of V’s face before pressing a kiss to his lips that V only offered a soft hum in response to, eyes still closed.

"Time to rise and shine, darling."

V grumbled, opening his eyes only to throw him a judging look.

"You're insufferable."

Dante offered a charming smile in return.

"That's not what you said before," he said with a wink, “First shower is yours, darling.”

That got a tired chuckle out of V.

"My, how _generous_ ," he replied teasingly before closing his eyes once more.

Dante thought that was the end of that, and V would just stay in bed for a while longer. V surprised him yet again when he stretched out his limbs not even a minute later before opening his eyes. He sat up then, looking almost adorably tired. As if reading Dante’s mind, V yawned as he finally moved to get out of the bed. He grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet before moving past the bed toward the bathroom, but not before leaning down to press a playful, little kiss to Dante’s lips.

Dante could only stare at him in a daze.

"I won't be long," V whispered into his ear like a lover’s secret.

...Was he allowed to be sappy yet? Dante wondered about that and, again, he came to the same conclusion.

"I'll miss you anyway," he replied softly.

He figured the surprised chuckle that gained him was worth the embarrassment as V left to take his shower.

Dante couldn't deny staring at V’s backside all the way until the door closed behind him.

What could he say? He just _really_ loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment or come yell at me on [tumblr](http://jjkmagic.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/JJKMagic) <3
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> This now has [FANART](https://v-for-supervixen.tumblr.com/post/184619095279/dante-x-v-inspired-by-jjkmagic-s-amazing-work) by the lovely v-for-supervixen <3
> 
> Written for SpardaWeek on Twitter.


End file.
